


Psychopathic [Hannibal Lecter]

by law_nerd105



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Spanking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, violent scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Attending one of Doctor Lecter's dinner parties with Frederick might have been the best decision Ylana had made in a while. And when the infamous Hannibal Lecter finds her in his office, two very different scenes occur.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Original Female Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	Psychopathic [Hannibal Lecter]

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Hannibal Lecter himself, and I've never written with an OC. So this was a fun little experiment. I hope you all enjoy it.

Ylana sat on Frederick's bed, having been ready to leave almost an hour prior. She watched as Frederick held the red tie beside his neck, then switched it out for the blue one.

She rolled her eyes lamely behind his back whenever he asked her opinion.

"Frederick, we should get going," she announced promptly, taking a stance behind him. She focused her eyes on his reflection in the mirror they stood in front of.

"There is nothing more astounding than being fashionably late, Darling," he didn't even look at her as he said this. Her eyes narrowed at him as a threat, but he missed it entirely.

Moving to stand in front of him, she took the red tie from him and started to tie it around his neck.

How simple it would have been, she started thinking, to wrap the red silk around his neck and not let go. He'd try to reach for a grip on it, but would fail as she simply watched him gasp for air in the mirror.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dear?" she smirked wickedly.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him towards her lips.

"Very much so," he answered, placing a peck on her red lips before stepping away. "But, we should get going."

He stepped away from her, leaving the room for her to trail behind him.

She could murder him.

She really could.

***

They arrived at the dinner that Dr Hannibal Lecter was hosting and the night was spent the same way it always was.

Frederick held Ylana against his side, tucked under his arm, the entire night while he paid no attention to her. As currently, he was discussing his new patient at the hospital with an old, short, little man in a cheap suit.

Ylana's eyes searched around the room for anything even remotely more interesting than what was occurring at her side.

"Darling, would you fetch me another?" Frederick didn't look at her when he forced his empty tumbler into her hand and ushered her away.

She rolled her eyes and left him, she felt an underlying feeling of gratitude that she could at least now leave the boring conversation.

She didn't return to Frederick, but rather set his glass down at one of the tables and made her way to an empty seat at the bar table.

Her eyes narrowed in on Frederick, a deep annoyance for him nestled inside of her while she watched him go about his night like any other.

She wouldn't have noticed the man standing in front of her if he hadn't coughed to gain her attention.

"Hannibal Lecter," he formally introduced himself to her, his hand held out.

Ylana stood and shook his hand.  
"Ylana," she answered simply. "It's a wonderful dinner you're hosting, Doctor Lecter," Hannibal held a half smile at her words.

"Yes, well, I do try," he looked Ylana up and down before speaking further. "Are you accompanying someone here?"

She nodded, drawing her lips into a thin line.  
"Yes, I'm with Doctor Chilton," she plastered a fake smile on her lips, pointing over to where Frederick stood talking to Dr Alana Bloom.

She rolled her eyes while Hannibal was looking their way.

"Well, Frederick should be considered idiotic for leaving such a beautiful young lady by herself," Ylana smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in a very long time.

"I see you are as charming as everyone has told me, Doctor Lecter," Hannibal didn't reply, but she noticed a knowing glint in his eyes and a little shiver ran down her body.

While the night progressed, she found company in Hannibal. They talked of anything and everything, finding they agreed on most of the topics they spoke of.

But, when Frederick made his appearance at her side, the night sullied.

He looked irritated, trying to glare down Hannibal, although he himself was shorter.

Frederick's arm locked around Ylana's waist, forcing her tight against him in a move of possession over her.

"Doctor Lecter," Frederick spoke in greeting.  
"Frederick," Hannibal replied with a grin, not bothering to return the favor of addressing Frederick by his title.

Ylana glared at Frederick, tightening her grip slightly on the recently empty wine glass in her hand. She wanted badly to shove Frederick off of her and throw the glass in the direction of his face. But she was smiling, holding her composure and even cuddling further into Frederick's chest.

Hannibal's eyes watched between the two of them. His mind going through his own thoughts as the couple spoke to themselves. Eventually, he stepped back.

"I'll leave you two to yourselves then," Ylana smiled at Hannibal as he walked away, bidding him a goodbye before he left.

Frederick retracted his arm from around her waist and moved past her when someone else caught his eye. He didn't so much as speak a word to her. Just left.

Furry bubbled inside of Ylana as she watched him strut away from her as if he owned everyone in the room.

She hoped he tripped over his own two feet and broke his neck against the side of the dining room table.

In a state of anger, she marched through the house towards the bathroom in the hopes to cool down. She lost her way through the similar looking hallways and ended up in a home office.

She quickly found her internal curiosity getting the better of her, and started looking around the office. Her eyes found the bookshelves first. She examined the books as she walked through the office.

It was a truly classical setting. Like the office was pulled out of the seventies. Elegant, was the word.

"Lost?" Ylana jumped slightly at the sudden voice that came into the office. She spun around to see Hannibal Lecter standing in the doorway.

"I was looking for the bathroom and stumbled in here by accident. I hope you don't mind me looking around," Hannibal stepped inside and shut the door behind him. She heard the lock click behind his back.

She stood her ground, clutching onto her purse in anticipation of whatever might happen.

"I noticed the way you look at Frederick tonight," he started, stalking towards her, like a lion would its own pray.

"Loving?"  
"Homicidal," he corrected, starting to circle around her shorter figure. Shorter, even though she was wearing her tallest heels.

"Very bold assumption, Doctor Lecter."  
"Am I wrong?" she didn't answer, looking over her shoulder at Doctor Lecter.

"I should ask you to refrain from doing Frederick any harm," he stated, his hand taking a hold on her upper arm as he planted himself against her back, his body pushing into her in the best way. She would've moaned under any other circumstance.

"Funny, I didn't take you for the heroic savior, Doctor Lecter," she smiled, even though his grip on her arm was tightening, his fingers digging bruises into her flesh.

"I am not," he leaned down towards her ear. "He is mine for the hunting," he whispered, his voice causing a knot to settle in the pit of her stomach.

Ylana swung around, her fist clenched and connecting to Hannibal's jaw. He was quick to react, grabbing her and throwing her against his bookshelf. A few books created a thud as it fell to the floor.

She lunged forward, pouncing him. He was stronger than her, more experienced than her, and she ended up beneath him on the floor of his office.

She kicked and tried to reach any limb she could to do him any sort of harm.

Her leg came up against Hannibal's body and her knee hit his groin. He rolled off of her with a deep groan and she scrambled up to her feet, instantly reaching for anything she could.

Her hand wrapped around a golden globe figure on top of Hannibal's desk and she swung it at Hannibal. In the midst of the fight, Hannibal stumbling back clutching his bloodied head, Ylana felt a fiery passion flaming inside of her.

Hannibal reached for Ylana, spinning her around and slamming her down on his desk. She gasped. His hand wrapped around her neck, forcing her head down.

She felt heat pool between her legs as the scene continued to unfold. Hannibal leaned over her back, holding his grip firm as she struggled beneath him to get free.

"Arousal, Ylana?" Hannibal chuckled, digging his fingers harder into the side of her neck. His other hand grabbed at her arm and forced it behind her back. "I admit, I did not expect that from you."

Ylana struggled beneath his hold, before surrendering to a moan that left her mouth.

"What are you going to do about it?" she challenged. Hannibal chuckled into her ear.  
"A lot of things."

She allowed him to force her wrists together behind her back and tie it together with his expensive tie.

Hannibal forcefully kicked her legs apart, running his hand across her hip then in between her legs beneath her dress from her front. She gave a kick backwards, the heel of her shoe striking his leg.

Hannibal's hand struck her ass, hard, drawing a wince from her. He dropped down to one knee behind her, grabbing a hold on both of her ankles and holding her feet in the air, forcing her to rest her weight onto the desk. He yanked her heels from her feet and carefully set them aside.

As he rose from the floor, he pushed her tight dress up past her hips.  
"Now," he started talking behind her, his voice hoarse. He spoke with a slight pant from their previous fight. "It's only gentlemanly to ask if you consent to everything I'm about to do to you."

The chuckle that came Ylana was dry and mocking.  
"You would stop if said no?" Hannibal's hands settled onto her hips as he placed himself behind her, pressing against her.

"Of course, I could never force a woman," he paused. "But I'm afraid that then, I couldn't certify that you would leave this office breathing."

Ylana chuckled again.  
"Then I suppose it's just my luck that I'm consenting."

Hannibal sighed in contempt, his hand returning between her legs.  
"It's only polite to ask."

She reveled in the feel of his hand running across her smooth skin. She rolled her hips back against him, praying for friction. His hand struck her backside again, but she'd had enough time to feel his growing erection against her.

"You can move on my account, Ylana," she didn't say anything back to him this time. Rather hoping he would get to it.

Hannibal's hands slid down her body, settling on her hips. She felt one hand leave her skin, then heard him unzip his pants. Listening as it fell to the floor.

His hand slid up the inside of her leg, up to the top. He didn't bother pulling her panties of, just simply moved it to the side. His fingertips teased her slick entrance, slowly sliding in all the way.

Ylana gasped, her head fall forward to rest on the desk. She clenched around his finger, biting onto her bottom lip to hold back the dirty sounds she wanted so badly to make.

Hannibal retracted his fingers from her heat, moving to stand properly behind her again.

"You are very wet, Ylana," his voice mocked behind her. And before she could say a word in response, he was inside of her. His entire length slipped so easily into her aching core.

She moaned at the feeling, almost surprised when she heard Hannibal grunt behind her. His fingers dug harder into her hips while he tried to tame himself.

"Frederick's a lucky man," he chuckled. She scoffed.  
"He certainly thinks he is."

She groaned when he pulled out, sliding back in. He set a gentle pace at first. She knew it wouldn't last long.

His thrusts started quickening when Ylana started to squirm and whimper beneath him. His hand reached around to rub at her aching clit. She jumped at the sudden contact, then moaned at his touch.

"Fuck," she moaned, letting out a yelp when Hannibal's hand struck her bare ass.  
"Such dirty language for such a pretty you lady."

She moaned, her legs giving in when Hannibal started thrusting harder, deeper.

She was a moaning, sweaty mess beneath him. And she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

His fingers pressed harder against her clit, his hips thrusting faster while he grunted and moaned into her ear.

"So... close," she managed out.  
"You should hurry. I'm sure Frederick must be wondering where you are by now."

Her hands struggled against the ties, and for a moment she wondered if he would let her go when they were finished. But the thought was shoved to the back of her mind when she felt the knot in her stomach snap and her orgasm rip threw her.

She screamed as she came, while Hannibal only moaned into her ear.

As his hips slowly stilled, their breathing slowly returning to normal, he pulled out of her.

He let her lay limp on his desk as he fixed himself up first before helping her.

Almost to her surprise, he did untie her wrists. He stepped back to allow her the chance to gather herself.

"Well, doctor Lecter, it's been fun."

Ylana moved swiftly and quickly to get past him to the door.  
"Enjoy the rest of the evening," she heard Hannibal's voice behind her before she shut the door.

"Maybe I will," she murmured to herself.


End file.
